


Lick The Bowl Clean

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Belly Kink, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim Is Good, Jim is Chubby, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Seb loves it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian loves to bake and Jim loves to lick the bowl clean.





	Lick The Bowl Clean

Sebastian loves to bake, and Jim loves to lick the bowl clean.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, his eyes reading over the instructions on the cake box in his hand. He was unaware of Jim behind him until Jim poked his side, a giggle escaping his lips.

 

“Sebby can I lick the bowl clean? Pleaseeeeeeee.” Jim whined, his face screwed up into a pout. His big doe eyes full of faux sadness. Sebastian glanced over at him, amusement written on his face.

 

”Are you sure you need any more cake batter, kitten?” He smiled, chuckling as he prodded Jim’s tummy, his finger sinking into the soft skin. Jim frowned and swatted away his hand, a blush crawling on his face.

 

”Shut up, Seb. Now hurry up and bake that cake so i can have the leftover batter.” Jim commanded, smiling. Sebastian grinned, wrapping his arm around Jim as he put the box down on the countertop. He turned to face Jim, pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s lips, his hand pressed against Jim’s tummy.

 

”Alright kitten.”


End file.
